Kataanginess In Moments
by Darkest Dove
Summary: I'm trying to get better at my writing so i'm making kataang oneshots to practice with. Please Read and Review !
1. A Letter

**A/N : Hello ! This is just a collection of one-shots...I'm trying to get better so...please read and review !**

**Disclaimer : No, I do not own avatar. **

_Ever since the battle at Ba Sing Se my heart has grown overwhelming huge. _

_My heart aches each and every night, torturing my head with nightmares._

_I dream about murder and sacrifice,_

_not love and fluff._

_Ever since the kiss you gave to me,_

_My heart has longed to be closer._

_Ever since I met you,_

_My life has changed for the better._

_You give me hope,_

_So I give some back._

_You give me love,_

_So I give some back._

_I have learned to believe again, _

_Live again,_

_Thanks to you._

_You have a burden on your shoulders,_

_A burden which no one else shares._

_A heavy one too._

_But still,_

_You are spirited,_

_And cheerful._

_You believe you have to do this on your own,_

_But you don't._

_We,_

_Your friends,_

_Are here for you._

_Always remember that._

_We love you._

_**I**__ love you._

_-Katara._

She read her letter over and over again. Then quietly slipped it under Aang's door and walked away. He had been in his room, supposedly meditating, though she knew it was a lie. Sure, maybe sometimes he'll meditate but not for a whole week. What he was _really _doing in there that took so long was still unknown to her and the others. He hadn't come down to eat, train, or go over battle plans. So everyone else agreed on having Katara writing him a letter and putting it somewhere where he'll notice it. Of coarse Katara would have preferred comfort him by going and and talking it out but whenever she tried he shooed her away. "_So it comes down to this_" She thought to herself. They were staying at the western air temple so that meant that everyone had the opportunity to have beds and separate rooms. By now she was close to her room which was next to Sokka's room and the area in which they prepared and ate food.

"I hope he'll cheer up soon."

She quietly whispered to herself before going into her room and falling asleep on her bed.


	2. Dancing

**A/N : Hello again, here with yet another one-shot of the gaang at a firenation party.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own avatar.**

**Takes place after Ember Island Players.**

He twirled her again, he showed disgust again.

He almost kissed her again, he motioned for vomiting again.

Haru danced with Katara longer, Aang watched in disgust longer.

They were at a party in the fire nation since Sokka thought they deserved more time off since the play didn't really amuse them... except for Toph.

Haru had asked Katara to a dance while Sokka danced with Suki.

Teo and The Duke were talking to some other bored guests. Zuko just sat there and thought about Mai, his former girlfriend. And Toph sat right next to Aang, having the same problem he did. They both watched (or felt) as their loved ones danced with someone else. It was pretty obvious to Aang why she didn't like Suki, and it was obvious to Toph why Aang wasn't exactly Haru's best-friend.

So they sat there. Watching. Feeling helpless for themselves.

Toph couldn't stand it any longer. She stomped on the ground causing all the couples to break apart. She then earthbended Suki through the wall and into a little shop, probably selling meat. Everyone watched in either wide eyes or horror filled expressions. Except for Aang. He took this chance and yanked Haru away. He then handed Haru to Toph and she earthbended him out the exact same way she did to Suki. They then sat down and Aang ordered more shakes as Toph earthbended herself next to Sokka, wanting to show-off her earthbending some more, and then kissed Sokka on the mouth as he stared in shock. This time, Aang was not the only one not staring, for Katara had taken a seat next to him, thanked him for getting Haru away from her then started explaining to him how Haru had kept her dancing when she wanted to leave, and drank their shakes just when Sokka and Toph started dancing.


	3. When Will We Learn

**A/N : 'Ello ! This was a story I had but it wasn't quite the way I wanted it so I redid it and here it is !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own avatar.**

**Takes place after The Crossroads Of Destiny**

_I chased her around the world, but only for my_

_honour to be restored._

_I wasn't the one who killed her mother, that was my father._

_I had never done anything terribly bad on_

_purpose._

_I just wanted to feel loved._

_I like boys who weren't afraid to_

_take a risk. I like boys who played hard to get._

_Haru was as easy as moving your lips._

_Jet was barely even tougher._

_I've been followed by Zuko_

_around the world,_

_been alone with him in a cave,_

_offered to heal his scar,_

_and he still wasn't mine._

_I still broke his promise though._

_I still never healed his scar though._

_"I broke my promise because she broke hers" I'd tell himself._

_But then I'd recall that she never promised anything._

_I hadn't done anything bad to him_

_except judge him too early._

_Then again, he had judged me too early too._

_He helped his sister hurt us. He put his uncle in jail._

_He said he changed so not only did betray me,_

_but he betrayed his family. His_

_uncle who had always been there for him,_

_ended up in jail because of him._

_But maybe he did it for a reason ?_

_When will he learn ?_

_When will she learn ?_

He closed his journal, as did Katara in the other room. They quietly said together in unison, though they did not know it, "I guess we'll never know.


	4. Lurking

**A/N : This has to be the best chapter/story I've ever written !**

**The whole story is told by a character. I'm not going to say who yet.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own avatar.**

It was a rainy night. It was always a rainy night. Every night they spent there... it just got worse. It would just rain for hours non-stop.

Never ceasing to an end.

He sat outside every time too.

He'll always come out here whenever they left.

Always.

The waterbender was gathering water and food.

The earthbender was leaning on a tree somewhere, daydreaming about,

The warrior, who was going over invasion plans with the father.

The moustached earthbender was playing with

the refugee.

The others were together, talking somewhere in the distance.

That just left him and me.

He always sat there.. Staring at the stars.

The moon would reflect the tears quietly making their way

down his cheeks.

His expression of calmness and peace.

His tears of sadness.

I watched as i sat on the top of a tree,

deciding on whether or not to attack him while he's still vulnerable.

I decided against it.

I don't know why I'm showing him mercy.

I know I shouldn't do that since this may be the easiest chance I have.

I don't know what I'm doing.

Nothing makes sense anymore.

Mai and Ty Lee betrayed me.

They are no longer terrified by me.

I'm giving pity to the avatar.

What's going on ?

I watch as he reaches for something in the grass beside him.

I jump down, still quiet, and hide behind a giant rock, closer to him.

I realize it's a necklace. Like the one the waterbender wears.

I look closer.

It _is _the one the waterbender wears.

I did notice she wasn't wearing it when she left..

Did she know he had it ?

He stared at it for a while, his expression showing he was deep in thought.

What was he going to do with it ?

Throw it into the body of water right beneath the edge of the cliff, where he sat.

Burn it in his palm with his newly-learned firbending ?

But no.

More tears travelled down his face as he held it in his hand.

He made a fist around the necklace.

He closed his eyes with gritted teeth.

He then opened them slowly.

_"Pain" _I thought to myself.

More pain I could ever cause him.

Even if I killed his friends, slowly and painfully, before his eyes, one by one.

The only way I could describe the pain I saw would be caused only by one way. If I caused him to go threw intense pain for years and years,

as all the people he tried to protect, the people he cared for, the people he loved dearly, died. As everything he had once known vanished into thin air.

Before I finally killed him and put him out of his misery.

That would be the only way he could have that look otherwise.

His lemur, Who I believes name is Momo, walked over to him and stood quietly on the ground beside him.

I watched in confusion as the avatar finally stopped staring at the necklace and tied it quietly onto Momo's leg.

I still stared as he then pulled out a parchment from one of his pant pockets and gave it to Momo.

"Put these in Katara's room. Put the necklace on her bed. It should be easy to get off. Come right back, okay ?"

Momo nodded and flew to the temple where I guessed her room was.

"_Katara.."_ So that was her name.

"What are you doing here ?" I heard the boy in front of me say fake-angrily.

I almost jumped when I realized he was talking to me.

I was caught.

"Why do you always follow me. Why ?!" He stood up coming over to where I was hiding.

"Well !?"

I don't know what made me do it, but I got up from my hiding place.

And before I could stop myself, I ended up saying the same thing my brother said to my father.

"I would like to Join the Avatar."

**LolololololololololololololololololololololololoL**

**A/N : Everyone's going to kill me I know. But yes, Azula is the one who was telling the story in case you didn't realize.**

**When I first started writing it I was going to make it be Zuko, and how he sees everyone and stuff, but then I decided on it being Azula, since I never include her in my stories.**

**I don't know if I should go on and make this into a story or leave it as a one-shot.**

**Tell me what you think .**

**Please review !**


End file.
